Jaula de metal
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si Pietro estuviese presente en la película de civil war?


Hola esta vez tengo algo raro para compartir xD será algo así como algunas escenas de Civil War si Pietro estuviese vivo. Espero que os guste esta loca idea.

 _Advertencia_ : Spoiler de la película Civil War

* * *

 **Jaula de metal**

Era una misión en cubierto, a pesar de que era importante no fallar y recuperar el virus, tampoco debían dañar a los ciudadanos. Pero justo eso fue lo que sucedió. Wanda aún no tenía el control completo sobre sus poderes y al intentar parar la explosión de una bomba, acabó proyectándola a un edificio. Cientos de personas fueron heridas y hubo varios muertos, todo por su culpa.

Volver a la base no le parecía tranquilizador, menos cuando sabía que su hermano seguía en una misión junto a Hawkeye, lo que hacía que las dos personas con las que mejor se llevaba no estuviesen allí para consolarla. Después de lo de Ultron, Hawkeye se había convertido en una especie de figura paterna para los gemelos. Él les enseñó a pelear en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo cual muchas veces era útil a pesar de sus poderes. Hawkeye los acompañó en sus primeras misiones como avengers hasta que se acostumbraron, además de salir a veces a distraerse de estar en la mansión. Era alguien en quien podían confiar plenamente.

Por eso mismo a la chica le faltó la presencia de esos dos hombres. Su habitación le parecía demasiado fría y deprimente, quizás tenía algo que ver con sus propios sentimientos, que eran de culpa y remordimiento por lo ocurrido. Pero no quería que nadie más la viese así, por eso se encerró en su habitación mientras veía las noticias, donde la trataban como a una asesina o a un fenómeno de circo. Su teléfono sonó, no le hacía falta mirar de quien se trataba pues ya lo sabía.

\- Estoy bien - dijo la joven nada más contestar

\- No te creo, vi lo que pasó, Hawkeye y yo nos preocupamos - explicó su hermano al otro lado de la línea

\- Las misiones a veces no salen como las planeamos - murmuró la chica pero fue escuchada

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva?, sabes que solo necesito un segundo - añadió Pietro con una de sus típicas bromas

\- No hace falta, yo estoy bien y tu misión es mucho más importante, además de que aquí todos me cuidan - explicó la joven

\- Esta bien, acabaré la misión - dijo el chico y cuando estaba a punto de colgar añadió algo más - Hawkeye dice que no actúes como una bruja y que si alguien se mete contigo recibirá una flecha con gran precisión -

Ante aquello no pudo evitar reír, definitivamente eran un par peligroso y que se preocupaba demasiado por ella.

\- Gracias chicos - añadió Wanda mientras colgaba el teléfono

Cómo siempre el hablar con su hermano y Hawkeye la tranquilizaba un poco. Tenía una buena familia.

Sin esperar más visitas, se sorprendió al ver al capitán América entrar a su habitación. No pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente mal por ello, él era un héroe genial y seguro que estaba decepcionado por su mal manejo de la situación.

Pero no fue así, él también se sentía preocupado por lo ocurrido e intentó animarla lo mejor que pudo. Hasta que llegó Visión, el pobre todavía no entendía muchas cosas, entre ellas cuando y como debía entrar a las habitaciones, por ello ya se había ganado un par de insultos más de una vez. Algunos insultos eran de parte de Pietro, pues no le hacía gracia que se metiese de esa manera en la habitación de su hermana, otros por parte de Stark, que se pegó un susto de muerte cuando estaba trabajando en una mejora para su traje e incluso algunos por parte de Steve, que ya tenía bastante con las tecnologías como para también preocuparse por alguien que atravesaba paredes.

Visión debía aprender con el tiempo muchas cosas por las que las personas se enfadaban y como evitar aquello. Pero de momento tenían un problema aun más grande, el acuerdo de Sokovia.

Como era de esperarse, después de tanta destrucción por parte de los avengers, los ciudadanos comenzaron a quejarse, era muy fácil reclamar por la vida de decenas de personas cuando en su lugar salvaron miles o millones. Otras especies, robots locos y alíen pasaban al olvido cuando les convenía, así que debían buscar una solución a ello.

Internamente comenzaron a formarse bandos, a pesar de ser un grupo tan unido, cada uno tenía sus propios ideales. Y eso los acababa volviendo frágiles.

El hecho de que estuviesen buscando a Bucky no ayudaba a mantener el equipo unido, tampoco que Stark mantuviese presa a Wanda, todos lo sabían pero nadie se atrevía a decir algo y permitir que acabe en caos.

Por una parte, a Wanda le molestaba mucho la actitud de Visión, pues después de un tiempo lo consideraba alguien muy cercano y sentía atracción hacia él, pero ahora la mantenía presa por su bien, o eso creía él. Wanda ya había estado presa en varias ocasiones, cuando estuvo dos días junto a su hermano esperando a que uno de los misiles de Stark explotasen, a pesar de no ser una celda a ambos les pareció como si lo fuese. Y la segunda vez fue cuando ambos se ofrecieron voluntarios para los expertos de HYDRA. Por eso no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo una tercera vez, pero no deseaba dañar a Visión, eso sería demasiado para ella.

Aún así, no pudo evitar comportarse de manera fría con él, a pesar de que era evidente cuanto les dolía aquello a ambos.

El rescate de Hawkeye fue algo que la menor de los Maximoff no se esperaba, de tal manera que casi lo atravesó con un cuchillo al creerlo un intruso, por suerte él se lo tomó con humor. Pero Wanda tenía sus dudas, si abandonaba aquel lugar solo haría más daño y causaría caos, no creía que aquello estuviese bien, además de que no le gustaba saber que le echarían la culpa a Visión, pero él parecía no entenderla. Clint dijo las palabras necesarias para convencerla, nuevamente era la figura paterna que los Maximoff necesitaban y al final lo decidió, ayudaría con lo que pudiese. Aún si eso significaba enfrentarse a Visión.

Aquello fue difícil, ver a ambos enfrentarse era demasiado, no quería que ninguno sufriese, pero debía hacer lo correcto, lo que su corazón le dictaba. Dejó a Visión fuera de combate temporalmente, el tiempo necesario para poder huir con Clint.

\- Ahora tenemos que hacer una parada - explicó Hawkeye mientras huían

\- ¿A donde? - preguntó ella sin aun comprender lo que estaba sucediendo con todos los héroes

\- Solo te diré una cosa, no lo verás venir - añadió el arquero con una sonrisa mientras usaba la frase de su casi hijo adoptivo

Wanda no pudo evitar sonreír, aquello sería divertido.

La parada fue para conseguir más aliados, lo cual necesitarían para lo que se avecinaba.

De alguna manera todo se volvió caótico, se estaban preparando para una guerra, una entre ellos y eso no debía ser tomado a la ligera, después de todo eran un grupo de locos con trajes de héroes, aquello no acabaría bien. En el equipo del capitán América, si así podía decírsele a aquel bando, se encontraban Clint, Wanda,Sam, Ant-Man y Bucky. Todos eran fuertes y pensaban defender sus ideales a toda costa.

Más como toda guerra, acabó saliendo mal, amigos se enfrentaron, compañeros, todos peleaban sin pensar en las consecuencias que aquello traería.

Y estas fueron graves, Steve logró huir junto a Bucky, dirigiéndose al escondite donde estaban el resto de soldados, mientras que al resto del equipo del capitán le ocurrió algo mucho menos agradable. Prisioneros, nuevamente. En una prisión de máxima seguridad. Clint sin sus flechas, Scott y Sam sin sus trajes y Wanda con camisa de fuerza y collar de electrochoque, para evitar incidentes. Los trataban como a criminales, lo peor de la sociedad, como animales de circo que deben ser escondidos tras los barrotes de una jaula, como a anormales.

Muy lejos de allí, la probablemente persona más rápida, regresaba a la que fue su hogar por los últimos meses. La misión que tenía tardó más de lo necesario. Clint le dejó el trabajo, confiando plenamente en él y no podía decepcionarlo, por lo que se quedó hasta acabarla, lo cual para alguien tan rápido fue demasiado tiempo. Pero no pudo contactar a su hermana ni a Clint, lo cual lo puso nervioso y llegar a la mansión para encontrarla vacía no era una gran ayuda. O al menos parecía vacía.

\- Bienvenido - dijo Visión atravesando una de las paredes

Pietro era probablemente el único que no se asustaba ante las apariciones de visión.

\- ¿Donde están todos? - preguntó preocupado

\- Me temo que hubo algunos problemas en tu ausencia - explicó Visión

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas? - preguntó Maximoff perdiendo la paciencia

\- Si comenzamos por el principio, hubo una misión importante que salió mal debido a- comenzó a explicar visión con todos los detalles

\- Ve al grano - pidió Pietro cada vez más preocupado por sus amigos

\- Hubo una pelea y en ella pelearon los avengers entre sí, intenté detenerlos pero no funcionó, así que la mayoría acabó en una cárcel de alta seguridad - relató el menor

La expresión del chico se volvió sombría, debía sacar a sus amigos de allí, pero no podía hacerlo solo.

\- Visión - llamó el mayor - Necesito tu ayuda para sacarlos de allí -

\- Creo que eso no es una buena idea - se negó Visión

\- Mi hermana esta allí, ¿Acaso no sientes algo por ella? - preguntó Pietro mientras perdía los nervios

\- No se de que me habla - respondió el de piel roja

\- Amor - añadió Maximoff intentando ser directo

\- Sentir algo así por ella, ¿Yo? - preguntó cada vez más nervioso Visión

\- Tío estas rojo - bromeó Pietro

\- Yo soy rojo - añadió Visión sin comprender

\- Da igual, si quieres que apoye tu relación con mi hermana deberás echarme una mano para rescatarla a ella y a los demás avengers - explicó Pietro

\- ¿Os sirve una garra? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

Pietro se sorprendió al ver al capitán América junto a Black Panther.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó confundido

\- Estoy recogiendo mis pertenencias y vamos a una misión, probablemente esta os pueda interesar - explicó el rubio

\- Si es lo que yo creo, podéis contar conmigo - añadió Pietro mientras que señalaba a Visión - Y el tomate con patas también viene con nosotros -

\- No soy un tomate - explicó Visión sin comprender del todo la broma

\- Debes ganar puntos conmigo si quieres que te acepte como mi concuñado - añadió Pietro mientras que no esperó una respuesta y salió a toda velocidad de la mansión, dejando confundidos a los tres héroes

\- La chica tiene que valer la pena si debes soportarlo a él - añadió Black Panter de buen humor

Y así partieron en una misión de rescate, probablemente bastante difícil. Aunque un par de guardias sin poder alguno no tenían nada que hacer contra unos "monstruos" como ellos.

El trabajo en equipo no fue difícil y en cuestión de minutos estaban junto a las celdas, gracias a Visión pudieron romper la seguridad y estas se abrieron.

\- La caballería esta aquí - dijo Scott bastante feliz

\- Capitán, sabía que no nos dejaría tirado - añadió Clint de muy buen humor

Mientras algunos se saludaban felices de su nueva libertad, Pietro fue a buscar a su hermana, seguido de Visión. Lo que vio lo sorprendió, su hermana sin ser capaz de moverse por la camisa de fuerza y tratándola como si estuviese loca, además de ese horrible collar que le daba una descarga eléctrica siempre que pensaba algo que no debía.

\- Wanda, ¿Estas bien? - preguntó el chico preocupado mientras le quitaba aquella chaqueta y collar

\- ¿Pietro? - preguntó ella sin comprender la situación

\- Te sacaremos de aquí - prometió el menor de los Maximoff

\- Nosotros no te tenemos miedo, no eres un criminal - explicó Visión

Y entonces pudo sonreír feliz, sus dos personas más queridas había ido a salvarla de aquella jaula y le decían que no era un peligro, si ellos lo decían lo más probable es que no estuviese loca.

\- Gracias chicos - dijo la joven mientras abrazaba a su hermano y le sonreía a Visión

\- Pero le debes una cita al tomatito, él hizo la mayor parte del trabajo - explicó Pietro mientras se preparaba para correr - Yo voy a encargarme de un par de guardias que se acercan -

Wanda estaba muy confundida, ¿Su hermano estaba intentando conseguirle una cita con Visión?.

\- ¿Cómo lograste que Pietro te acepte? - preguntó ella

\- No entiendo lo mayor parte de lo que dice, pero dijo algo de que podía confiar en que yo te protegería - explicó el hombre

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír, parece que su hermano confiaba mucho en Visión y no podía alegrarle más que ambos se llevasen bien, después de todo acabarían siendo familia.

 **FIN**

* * *

Y bueno... esta fue mi loca idea xD espero que os haya gustado


End file.
